


Crossroad of the Past and Future

by Godowsky



Series: Overgeared fanfic [3]
Category: Overgeared(Webnovel), 템빨 | Overgeared (Webcomic)
Genre: Gaming, MMORPGs, VRMMO, Webnovel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godowsky/pseuds/Godowsky
Summary: This is the main work of this fanfic(for now), it takes place in a future alternate universe of Satisfy that I imagined and tackles characters that we've already been introduced to in an interesting way.
Series: Overgeared fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115714





	1. Chapter 1

Storms filled the dark sky, a divine storm to punish the sinful. The capital of the Overgeared Kingdom, Reindhart was collapsing. The wrath of the gods had reached its limits, to bring down the impudent mortal who dared oppose the gods they decided to take away everything he loved and has built during his countless journeys. There he was standing, gazing at the once glorious city full of life and dreams that had been replaced by cracking stones and ruins. His wrath was immeasurable, those who have sinned, who have abandoned those who supported them were now taking everything from him, if his rage could materialize it may have even filled the empty capital. However he was powerless, he was but a mere weak god, fighting against the order of the world, a pantheon of almighty gods, an army of wicked demons, and a dragon known as the manifestation of evil.

The identity of that man was none other than Grid, looking at the corpse of his dear child and wife, it was something even the great Morpheus couldn't predict. He wondered if all his efforts were useless, those who possess power could just erase everything on their whim. He once thought he was nearing the peak of power yet he couldn't be more wrong, he was but a drop of water in an infinitely deep sea.

[warning: the divine storm sent by Asgard is getting stronger as more lives are lost]

[warning: the Overgeared kingdom is collapsing under divine punishement]

[ warning: the evil dragon Bunhelier is destroying the continent]

[warning: great demons have invaded the west continent through the abyss]

[warning: the number of your followers is greatly diminishing, your status as a god will be sealed if the number crosses a certain threshhold]

All types of system messages and warnings were flashing in front of his eyes, but he didn't care, no it would be more appropriate to say he couldn't. His beloved wife, his dear child, those whom he has cared about more than anything else, were gone. He had thought that he had gradually erased all types of variables and was able to avoid all disasters. Unfortunately, it was but a delusion, he was but an ant compared to them, he wondered if that was how his predecessor Pagma thought as well.

[The legendary great magician Braham has been fatally wounded]

Once he saw that window a few minutes ago he realized all hope was lost, if even Braham, the strongest magician in this era, couldn't stand a chance against them then who could.

[Chiyou is pitying you]

[Chiyou asks you to not fall into despair]

[The absolute, Hayate, is filled with rage due to being unable to help in time]

[Hexetia has heard the news in jail and is entering a state of confusion and rage]

[The number of your followers has dropped below 100,000, your god status will be sealed]

[Baal is looking at you and laughing]

[Rebecca is heartbroken and informs you that she has warned you before]

[Zeratul is grinning and laughing like a maniac]

He could do nothing but stare at those messages which kept popping with no signs of ending, was it a game for them, was he nothing but a toy they left alone until it became entertaining enough? His wrath was growing, at that moment.

[Reindhart has been completely destroyed, the Overgeared Kingdom is falling]

His mind went blank, he started screaming and weeping, it was not inappropriate to call him insane at this point, but... No one could blame him.

[ The evil Dragon Bunhelier is heading towards the empire]

He had fought ...With all his power, but it was meaningless against the absolute being, it was too early for him..no he was too slow, and it resulted in him losing everything, they damaged the dragon the best they could, thanks to the efforts of Grid and his comrades, as well as sword saint Biban, they managed to shave away 20% of Bunhelier's HP, it was an incredible feat, but it was by no means enough, thousands of players, including high rankers and the current legends, were mostly neutralized by Bunhelier's large breath. He thought he was lucky to have survived. Then the storm hit the capital and demolished it. He lost everything, what could he do now, there was nothing left for him, then another unexpected message popped up.

[The insane dragon Nevartan has sensed Bunhelier's energy and awakened]

[The delayed episode: 'Battle of the calamities' has begun]

[The battle between Nevartan and Bunhelier will destroy the west continent unless both are neutralized]

[ The destroyer of the future, Nefelina is falling into despair]

It was the moment of true helplessness for all the players in the world of Satisfy, the great disasters that Grid had once managed to push away were now returning. Now, all he could do is fight, fight for others as he has lost everything, that is the duty of the god of virtue. Even if he has lost everything, he could stop others from suffering like him, it was his duty, as a friend, as a king, and as a human.

[You have surpassed great emotional distress on your own]

[You are determined to help others despite losing everything]

[ The 'Hero King' title is lacking]

[ The 'Duke of virtue' title is lacking]

[ Your wrath has been turned into determination to fight the absolute beings]

[Your sympathy for others becomes a driving force]

[You have acquired the title ''One who defies fate'' ]

[The virtue of determination has been upgraded]

[The virtue of sympathy has been generated]

[An unknown person is spreading his tale]

[I was once a man lacking in everything]

[But I never gave up because it would make me weak]

[Then a new world became a ray fo hope for me]

[In this world I became special]

[In this world I gained friends]

[In this world I discovered love]

[In this world I had a second father]

[In this world my efforts were rewarded]

[In this world I grew more than ever]

[But I was arrogant, I thought that I will never lose anything]

[Then I lost the person who was once my guide, my mentor]

[So I swore to protect everything I had]

[But I forgot that efforts don't bring miracles]

[So I lost everything I had worked hard for, I lost those whom I love dearly, my rays of hope]

[So those who took everything from me]

[I will never forgive you, remember that well]

[I shall make you suffer more than I did, make you repent for your unforgivable sins of harming the innocent]

[But before anything, I will destroy everything you have, I will make you scream from wrath]

[So remember my words well, those who sit above us]

[I shall shove you into the abyss]

[An unknown person has finished telling his tale]

[You have acquired the mythical title 'Avenger']

[Baal is looking at you with weird emotions in his eyes]

[Zeratul is laughing even harder]

[Rebecca is silent]

[Nefelina is feeling sympathy for the first time]

[Braham can share your emotions through your unbreakable bond]

[Braham's tears are falling]

[You have created your first original sword dance, 'Bond']

[Congratulations! you have satisfied 2 of the 3 requirements to become a godslayer]

[The 6th epic has merged with your Tale]

[An unknown entity is inviting you to his mental world]

''Who are you?''

[The unknown entity looks at you silently]

[The unknown entity has revealed his name, Yatan]

[Yatan is offering to tell you the truth of the world]

[Yatan says he has responded to your will to punish the sinful]

[Do you accept Yatan's invitation?]

Grid gazed silently at the sky, then looked back at the corpses of his wife and son. ''Yes.''

[You have entered Yatan's mental world]

[You are the first person to meet the strongest Absolute, yatan]

['The Avenger' effect has been activated due to meeting with a god]

[All stats will be doubled and you will not receive any debuffs]

[A special quest has been generated]

[Path of revenge]

[Kill the absolute god, Yatan, or find another way to neutralize him

quest completion conditions: kill Yatan or destroy his sin

quest clear reward: 'The Avenger' title will be greatly strengthened, the path to acquiring the 'Godslayer' class will be opened, ''Absolute'' status will be acquired.

quest failure: 'The Avenger' title will be sealed until you execute your revenge against one of the targets, all stats - 10%]


	2. Chapter 2

[You have met all the absolute gods]

[The 'Hero King' title is awakening]

[The previously sealed effects of the 'Hero King' title have been unsealed]

[After leaving the presence of the absolute god, you'll assimilate with the previous 'Hero kings']

Grid was met by an unexpected reaction. 'Hero king' was a title given to the king of heroes, a title he acquired after freeing the Behen archipelago. However, he always wondered if his feats were really worthy of having such a title as a reward. Now he actually realized that despite all its advantages, the title was actually still sealed. What kind of additional effects could such a strong title have? But now was not the time to worry about that, he was in the presence of Yatan , the god of destruction; Did he invite him because he was attracted to his desire to destroy the gods?

''Welcome, child of Pluto.''

It was the voice of an adult, middle-aged, man, it was deep yet soothing; One would have wondered if he was not hearing Rebecca's voice and not Yatan's.

''It seems that Rebecca has been acting up more than usual lately, it turns out you're the reason behind it... Even attracting Bunhelier, you're a weird one, where does your confidence come from?''

[You're being suppressed by Yatan's voice]

[The effect of the ''Avenger'' title activates]

[You have resisted]

''What do you want from me?''

''Oh? You can speak in my presence? How curious, even Baal wouldn't be able to speak that freely.''

''Aren't you going to answer me?''

''Hm, let's say I was interested in the child who despite losing everything and realizing how helpless he is, still chose to stand against absolute beings. 'Is he Dumb or truly worthy of the truth?' is what I am basically trying to figure out.''

''And why would I trust you?''

''Trust me? You're quite arrogant, you know. Why would I need your trust, I can erase your existence whenever I wish to. Not that I am going to, of course; it seems you humans mistake me for some sort of world eater, well it's not your fault though.''

''And you're saying you're not?''

''Well, I guess I am, it's just that it's outside my control.''

''What does that mean?''

''The nature of the 'curse of sloth' leads me to be unable to leak my energy outside my body, and when enough power accumulates inside me and goes beyond my capacity, some of it leaks, leading to destruction.''

''You're an absolute god yet you can't remove your sin?''

''My sin is tied to Rebecca, as long as she exists, so does my sin''

''What? Why? Rebecca is the one who gave you the sin of sloth?''

''Yes that is true, however, in doing so she unknowingly consumed a great portion of her power. My sin is directly tied to her power, so the weaker she grows, the weaker does my curse get.''

''Wait but why would she do that?''

''Ah, enough talking, I can't stay awake for long anyway. Watch carefully, child of Pluto, perhaps you will finally make Chiyou's dream come true.''

Before Grid a scenery unfolded, large green plains, and an endless sea, it was the True myth of creation. (you can check 'the original sin' if you wanna read the story) The events that Yatan went through were now seen by Grid's eyes, it was the first time that a human had witnessed the real myth.

[Assimilation has ended]

[You are the first human to witness the real 'Genesis']

[You have acquired the title 'One who witnessed the Genesis']

[This is a key moment in Yatan's existence which led to the birth of the twin sins, 'Sloth' and 'Corruption']

[Your understanding of the nature of the sins has reached the maximum]

[The blood of Shizo Beriache inside you has reacted to your knowledge]

[Shizo Beriache has worked all her life to deny to curse of 'Sloth' however the lack of knowledge made her unable to achieve that dream and she eventually left that dream to Marie rose.]

[However, you have witnessed the true nature of the sins and your blood has become able to deny the sin of 'Sloth']

[This is an unexpected event! If you manage to destroy Yatan's sin, you would have achieved a goal beyond myths that even the absolute gods couldn't reach.]

[Do you wish to sacrifice your power as the 'Blood king' In order to eradicate the sin of sloth from the world?]

[Warning: If you choose to do so, all your powers as the blood king will be lost and the hierarchy within the vampire society will collapse.]

''So, did you enjoy the show I prepared for you?''

''Why did you curse Shizo Beriache?''

''That child was playing with fire, if she had continued her research, Hell would have been destroyed.''

''Aren't you the god of destruction though?''

''That's what I am worshipped as. My true identity is Yatan, the god of change.''

''Change?''

''Yes, I am a god who wishes to see the world change, to see what couldn't be seen before, something new. Rebecca is the goddess of order, and Hanul is the god of Balance. Those are our original identities, while Rebecca's idea of perfection was for the world to stay static, mine was a forever-changing and evolving one. When the world started going through major changes due to my actions, Hanul took it upon himself to bring me and Rebecca down and ensure the absolute balance. In that sense, the sin of sloth represented my worst nightmare while corruption represented Rebecca's eternal regret, just by existing she causes change and chaos.''

''If you could get rid of your sin, what would you do?''

''Unlike Rebecca who is obsessed with keeping order, I enjoy seeing continuous change, in that sense, my greatest dream is merely watching the world without interfering. Alas, it is impossible, However maybe one day, you will show me something beyond expectations, do not disappoint me, favored child of Chiyou.''

''Accept.''

''?''

Yatan was confused as Grid replied weirdly, accept what? However this did not last long, blood started flowing out of Grid's skin and wrapping Yatan.

''What are you doing? You think you can win against me with weird tricks?''

''You wished to lose your sin, and that's what I am offering you.''

''What?''

the Blood started wrapping Yatan's body and slowly got absorbed by his skin.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''

Yatan's screams filled the empty world where only he and Grid remained.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?''

A killing intent was aimed at Grid who quickly activated 'Transcend' and used 'Shunpo' to dodge, however, Yatan extended his finger and released a dark wave that swallowed Grid.

[A legend doesn't die easily]

''UGH , wait, stop!''

Grid who felt great pain flowing through his body tried to explain the situation to Yatan.

[The effect of the 'Hero king' title activates]

[You will absorb all damage you receive as health until the end of the immortality passive]

[You are fighting an absolute god]

[Fighting energy is boiling]

[Fighting energy has temporarily risen to the ranks of an absolute]

[ There are no attacks that you won't recognize]

''Revolve!''

Grid used 'Revolve' to reflect Yatan's continuous assault until the blood transfusion is finished.

''UGHH , AHHHH''

Yatan screamed as he received the reflected attack, he was in a nigh-paralyzed state due to the pain and could not dodge the attacks.

[Critical hit!]

[The effect of 'Ultimate martial art' activates]

Yatan who found himself stunned couldn't help but be surprised, even if he was heavily weakened currently, he was still the strongest of the 3 absolute gods; For a mere human to be able to push him this far was something unimaginable.

'Holy shit, lucky strike!'

In fact, If not for his luck, Grid would have been dead long ago, however, the new title effects and the critical hit effect made the impossible possible.

***************************************************************************************

[Hero king, Grid, has damaged an absolute god!]

[The world is witnessing the birth of the first Godslayer!]

[The status of all human legends has risen sharply!]

In the midst of despair among the players of Satisfy, 3 world messages brought complete silence, it was akin to a ray of hope. Hero king, Grid, the greatest variable in the world of Satisfy, has just changed the course of events by merely spreading his name again.

''An absolute god?''

''No way! Rebecca??''

''That's not possible, Rebecca is still sending disasters at the Overgeared kingdom.''

''Then who? he was in the west so it can't be Hanul.''

''Yatan?''

''Holy f**k...''

''GO GET THE REPORTERS''

''Okay!''

However, amidst the chaos that dominated the player base, a new world message appeared.

[Hero king, Grid, is writing his 20th epic]

[pagma's successor]

[The legendary blacksmith]

[The hero king]

[The lantern of humanity]

[The Overgeared King]

[The duke of virtue]

[the magic swordsman of the epics]

[The Overgeared god]

[Many titles that refer to one person, Grid]

[He fought the world alone but failed]

[The god thought they were re-telling humanity the story fo the 7 saints where a fool opposed them]

[They took away everything from him but...]

[He stood up for those who survived]

[He stood up to protect the weak again]

[He threw away his pain and Fought again]

[He met the original sin]

[And he learned the truth of the world]

[Yatan, the god of destruction, it was the identity of the sinful god he met]

[He knew that the human was weak]

[But he believed in his determination]

[Grow and prove you're worthy, he said]

[For I am not the god of destruction, but the god of change]

['But you are still too weak' was what the god thought]

[However, the human dared to fight him despite that]

['Is he a fool?' the god thought]

[However, he was wrong, as pain crawled through his body and the human's sword pierced the god]

['A Godslayer...', the human had reached enlightenment by gazing at the truth of the world]

['I was wrong']

[He had underestimated the human]

[But the pain disappeared from the god's body ]

['it's useless now.', the human was still weak]

[However, the god felt something different in him]

['I am not tired?']

[The human was his benefactor, not his enemy]

[The god could not help but admire the power of the human who did what the gods failed to do]

[''Fight me again'' said the god]

[''Be reborn as a True Godslayer'']

[All of humanity's prayers flowed to the human]

[He was the ray of light that could dissipate the shadows of the transcendent beings]

[He was not merely the king of heroes]

[Nor was he just a lantern]

[He was the Hero of Humanity]

[The Hero of Humanity, Grid, has finished writing his 20th epic]

[An unknown person has become an eternal myth]

[An unknown person has become an Absolute]

[An unknown person has acquired all the qualifications to become a Godslayer]

Chaos filled the world of Satisfy once again.

''FAST, A NEW HEADLINE, ''GODSLAYER, A MYTH CLASS?'' ''  
''WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, BRING MORE PEOPLE!''

[An unknown person has destroyed the sin of 'Sloth']

[An unknown person has uncovered the truth of the world]

[The Overgeared kingdom has signed an alliance with the god of change, Yatan]

[The hidden episode 'Revival of the 7 saints' has started]

[The hidden episode 'Second holy war' Has started]

[The tower of wisdom has revealed itself to the world]

[The tower of wisdom is requesting the cooperation of the players to hunt down Bunhelier]

[The sixth evil, Zik, has been liberated from his Sin]

[Sword saint, Kraugel, has accepted the request of the tower of wisdom]

[Bow saint, Jishuka, has accepted the request of the tower of wisdom]

[Mumud's successor, Euphemina, has accepted the request of the tower of wisdom]

[The Legendary assassin, Faker, has accepted the request of the tower of wisdom]

[The undefeated king's successor has revealed themself to the world!]

[Baal's contractor, Agnus, has accepted the request of the tower of wisdom]

*******************************************************************************

[You have completed the quest ''Path of revenge'']

[Congratulations! you have have acquired all the qualifications to become a Godslayer!]

[Congratulations! Magic swordsman of the epics has grown to Myth!]

[You are the first myth of the current world, you can choose one of the following rewards: the elixir of life x 5, Balmung(sword)-myth(transcendent), 5 kg of moon night iron, skill creation token x 5, wish token x 1

[Wish token]

[A token with unknown origins. It is capable of granting one wish, however, that wish can not exceed a certain ''value''. impossible wishes:

-more wishes

-The death of someone

-any wish including an infinite amount of something ( infinite money, infinite power, infinite health etc...)]

''... Can I wish for the revival of someone?''

[Yes, however, you are limited to one person per token and the time since death should be less than 6 hours]

''...One person?''

[Yes, it is not possible to revive more than one person as that would exceed the maximal value of the wish, the same can be said about the time limit]

'No... why can't I get 2... Having to choose between my son and my wife, what kind of cruelty is that...'

Gird fell on his knees, he only had 2 hours left and he could only revive 1 person, he had lost his wife and son whom he held more dear than the entire world, but now he had to choose between them. Grid's tears were about to fall when Yatan's voice reached his ears.

''Fight me again.''

Grid looked at Yatan with confused eyes. Yatan had assumed Grid's attitude was due to his disappointment for not being strong enough.

''Be reborn as a True Godslayer.''

Yatan grinned while staring at Grid.


	3. Chapter 3

''No, what are you talking about? A dragon is rampaging in my kingdom, Asgard is slaughtering my people and Great demons have invaded the continent yet you want me to fight you?''

''And how are you going to fight those calamities without enough power? Do you think a newborn myth is truly able to fight the gods? Even the dragon slayer can not take on a dragon alone, yet you, one who only has the qualifications, think you can face the gods and the strongest dragons?''

Grid couldn't reply, Yatan wasn't wrong, No he couldn't be wrong, one who witnessed the history of humanity over and over would possess much more wisdom than him. But Grid wasn't the type to think about the consequences, he only lived in the present.

'However, that's also why I lost them.'

Grid who recalled the image of Khan, Irene, and lord started feeling great pain in his heart. He was truly arrogant, he thought he could face the entire world just because he never failed.

'I will never allow that to happen again. Somehow...Somehow I will save you both'

Grid who recalled the corpses of his wife and son clenched his fists, no matter what it takes he needed to save them both, choosing one over the other was not an option.

''Relax, child, I am not asking you to remain here for long. By glimpsing at the true power of a god and growing by fighting, your chances will increase. Fate does not abandon the persistent.''

'Do it.' 

It was a voice that has been silent for a while, the voice of a legend who was said to be the greatest talent of the current world. The voice of the undefeated king Madra.

'I am but a mere ego that isn't complete, so I can't help you directly. But my memories are still clear, Do not give up, that determination is what allowed you to achieve the impossible so far.'

'Yes, you're right, thank you.'

''Then I will be in your care.''

Grid grabbed his sword, it was his greatest creation, a weapon he had spent 7 days and nights making, with the hottest flames and the strongest mineral. Yatan's eyes twitched when he witnessed the sword.

''You... To be able to make such a weapon...''

'Sword challenging the gods', that was the identity of this sword, made by an alloy of divine stone and greed and tempered by the greatest magician's magic, crafted by the best craftsman's hands. Although its pure stats were inferior to Hexetia's works, it was, nonetheless, a weapon that transcended the realm of what a mere human could make.

Grid activated the 'Storm of the fire god' and pulled out another sword with his left hand. It was the shortsword made from moon night iron , if he needed to be able to gain something from his fight with the second strongest existence in Satisfy, he would need to give it all he had. He then checked the updates he had received.

[Hero king(awakened)]

[The one and only King of heroes. You are an eternal myth.

* The True Hero King represents the epitome of heroism. Deals 15% additional damage to all legendary or higher rated classes.

* The True Hero King is one who leads the world down the path of peace. Deals 30% additional damage to hostile great demons, archangels, dragons, and demigods and reduces damage by 30%.

* The True Hero King is compassionate. He is always fighting for the sake of others and is always full of 'Fighting energy'.

*The Determination of a True Hero King shakes the balance of the world. When fighting one of the top 3 beings of each race, your immortality passive duration is doubled and you will regain the damage received as health during this period.]

[Hero of Humanity]

[The One who has transcended his limits to protect the innocent regardless of the odds.

* All stats +20%

* Special effects will occur when you're fighting an evil being. 

*Special effects will occur when you are protecting those who believe in you. The effect will depend on the intensity of their trust and the number of people.

You are the one who brought Hope to all of humanity with your outstanding virtues and selflessness.

You are the greatest ray of hope and your name will forever be engraved in history.]

[Avenger]

[Your sense of justice and wrath fuel your power. Your birth marks the start of a new era, You are the greatest fear of absolute beings.

*Immune to all status effects.

*Can not be suppressed.

*As long as you're weaker than one of the targets of your revenge, all types of growth are doubled(exp gained x2, stats per level x2, skills growth speed x 2).

* If you die against one of the targets of your revenge, your experience will not drop and your stats will temporarily rise by an additional 5% in your next encounter.

*When fighting one of the targets of your revenge, There is a high probability of entering a 'Berserk' state if health drops below 50%.

**Every time you complete your revenge, your growth speed will increase by 20% 

**Every time you complete your revenge, your stats will rise by 10%

★ Current targets :

-Rebecca

-Yatan: complete

-Zeratul

-Judar

-Dominion

-Eruas: Dead

-Gyllon

-Great demons

-Bunhelier]

[One who defies fate]

[The one who stands against all odds to achieve the impossible.

*The more miracles you create, the stronger the effects.

*Good luck +100%

*Willpower +2000

★ Miracles achieved:

-Destroying the sin of 'Sloth']

[One who became a myth]

[*You reflect all abnormal status on people with lower status than you.

*If your status is low, you resist the abnormal status. 

*You won't die unless your status is lower than your enemy.

*If your status is lower than the enemy, death will not have a direct effect on you. 

*Eternally acknowledged.]

'This is more than I expected...'

''Okay, let's start.''

Yatan's voice echoed through the empty space.

''Yes.''

Yatan, who pulled out a strand of hair, suddenly turned it into a sword. This was the true power of 'Change', a power that Grid couldn't fathom yet.

''Since you like swordsmanship, I will go with that.''

Yatan rushed at Grid and swung his sword, his movements were akin to the flow of a river. Grid couldn't react in time and attempted to parry the attacks, however, he couldn't avoid the rest and his shoulder was cut by Yatan's sword.

'' Don't disappoint me, show me what you got.''

Yatan disappeared from Grid's field of view, it was a speed that his transcendent senses couldn't catch up to yet. Yatan's sword became wrapped in purple light and attempted to pierce Grid's back.

''Decoy!'' 

However, Grid managed to react in time and used 'Decoy' to avoid the attack.

'' 1,000,000 army breakthrough !''

A slash of Blue energy wrapped in a red and purple aura was sent at Yatan. It was the strongest single-target skill of Madra's swordsmanship which was now infused with fighting energy to increase its power. Yatan's lips curved up as he pointed his sword at the incoming energy.

''Impressive, but it's still far from enough''

Yatan thrust his sword forward and from the tip of the blade, a purple ray burst out and dispersed the sword energy, however, due to the impact of the skill, Yatan was slightly pushed back. 

''Transcend. Shunpo.''

''Transcended Dragon Drop Pinnacle Kill''

The true potential and power behind the sword dances showed themself. A huge amount of sword energy took the shape of the 'Blue Dragon' and lightning filled the space. Grid instantly appeared in front of Yatan as his sword attempted to pierce Yatan's chest. It was the effect of the true 'Shunpo' which could deliver instant attacks that can't be avoided.

''Chiyou's swordsmanship...But it still isn't enough, if you only rely on someone else's techniques you won't be able to surpass them''

Grid eyes twitched as Yatan didn't try to avoid his attack.

''Null.''

Yatan extended his sword and the tip of his blade met Grid's, all the sword energy disappeared as if all was a lie.

'Damn it, what's this bullshit.'

Although it wasn't his strongest attack, 'Transcended Dragon Drop Pinnacle Kill' was one of Grid's greatest skills. However, Yatan neutralized the attack without breaking a sweat.

''Don't fret over it, kid, you're still young, throw everything you got at me and rush forward, that's how you'll grow stronger.''

Grid regained his determination with Yatan's words.

''God of lightning. True incarnation of lightning.Divine lightning.''

''Ho... interesting.''

''Storm of eternal flames. Breath of the 4 beasts. Moonlight slash.Transcended Linked Dragon Flower Drop Kill.''

''Hm?''

For the first time since they met, Yatan showed signs of genuine interest.

''Sky.''

''Don't you have something that belongs to you? Using a degraded form of Chiyou's techniques will only slow you down.''

''Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.Shunpo.Sky.''

''Huh?''

The space that was empty a moment ago became filled with sword energy, Grid used 'Shunpo' to go around Yatan and followed it by 'Sky', Yatan was trapped inside a sphere of sword energy as sword dances kept coming at him. However, even that wasn't enough to stop Yatan.

''Counter.''

Yatan raised swung his sword in a circular trajectory. The next moment all the sword energy had disappeared once again.

'That's crazy...How am I supposed to stand a chance against this guy...'

''It's still not enough, but I am impressed. Do you have more hidden tricks?''

No matter how much Grid tried, his attacks didn't reach Yatan, he felt true helplessness that couldn't be compared to any other time. Although Bunhelier was truly powerful, his main advantage was the raw power he possessed, and as such, it was simple to understand what one was lacking. However, that wasn't the case with Yatan. Yatan's techniques and swordsmanship transcended anything he saw before, it was simple yet overwhelmingly powerful.

''Hmm, it seems you've met a wall, I will give you some time to re-think about our fight, we'll try again once you're ready. Don't worry about the outside, Time here flows 10 times slower than the outside, if not for your transcendence you probably wouldn't be able to cope with it.''

'No , i am pretty sure this isn't a problem that can be resolved just by thinking.'

''Um , could you show me the techniques you used again?''

''Huh? Didn't I tell you that you need to create your own techniques? Using other's works won't allow you to grow.''

''Yes I know, but...''

Yatan looked at Grid's sullen face and sighed.

''How about that, I won't let you see the techniques; experience them with your own body. Perhaps that will help you understand how to counter them.''

''Experience them with my own body?''

Yatan smiled and rushed at Grid without prior notice, Grid activated 'Transcendent senses' and the 'Storm of the Fire God' once again. Purple light wrapped Yatan's blade as he got closer to Grid.

''Null.''

And he thrust the sword into Grid's chest.

''Ughh''

Grid felt great pain as if everything was sucked out of him, at this moment, Something inside of him reacted to the strike he received.

[Infinite sword energy has been imprinted by a new type of energy]

[Your soul has witnessed the peak form of a new concept]

[The concept of 'Void' has been understood]

[It is a concept that dates from before 'Genesis']

[The possibility of a new sword dance has been opened]

Grid's mind went blank after feeling the intense flux of energy through his body.

[You have shaped the new sword dance]

[The sword dance 'Beyond' Has been created!]

[Your understanding of 'Void' is still lacking, increase it to exert the true power of the sword dance]

'No..what the hell is this shit.'

'Wait...perhaps?'

Grid recalled his meeting with the 'Blue Dragon' and Helena, Infinite sword energy reacted to new concepts and tried to give them a fitting shape, Was this happening again now?

''So, what do you think?''

Grid felt all the energy return to him all of a sudden, as of all he just experienced was a dream.

''It's the Best!''

''Hm? I am afraid I don't share your Liking for pain.''

''uh? No, that's not what I meant!''

''Anyway prepare yourself, throw your best attack at me. I will show you Counter.''

'Perhaps?'

Grid thought for a moment, his understanding of 'Void' is still lacking, but what if he used the new sword dance against Yatan's second skill? Would the holes in the sword dance be filled when coupled with Infinite sword energy?

''Beyond.''

Yatan's eyes narrowed as he saw Grid perform a new sword dance but he advanced as per usual.

''Counter.''

The 2 swords clashed and a blinding light emerged from their contact point. Grid was thrown back and found himself laying on the ground.

[You have witnessed a new use of the concept of 'Void'!]

[Your understanding of 'Void' increases!]

['Beyond' has been upgraded!]

'Jackpot.'

'Bond' and 'Beyond', The 2 sword dances that Grid has created. Along with everything else he had; It was now time to return to Pluto.

''Thank you for your guidance.''

''mhm mhm, I never expected you to combine Chiyou's techniques and mine this easily. I guess you are not his favored one for no reason.''

''Yes, thank you again.''

''Well then, I will send you back, Child of Pluto. Do not underestimate your enemies, but do not fall into cowardice either. Since you entertained me today, I will give you a small gift, Braham's magic is currently still too weak for this sword dance.''

Grid suddenly disappeared from Chiyou's mental world and found himself back in the destroyed Reindhart. 

'Now then...'

Grid checked the item he got as a reward for being the first myth.

[Wish token]

'I will find a way, there's not a lot of time left... But I have to find a way, no matter what.'

To earn another Wish token in less than 2 hours, was his goal.


	4. Chapter 4

[The absolute, Hayate, has arrived at the west continent]

[The Dragon Race has noticed Hayate's presence]

[The curse of the Dragon race intensifies]

[All Dragons have started to move]

'Hayate...?'

It was a name that Grid was familiar with, no, actually it would be an underestimation to say he was only 'familiar' with it. Hayate, the head of the tower of wisdom and the one who holds the first seat, the only human Absolute, Humanity's very first legend, and the one and only 'Dragonslayer'. No one knew better than Grid how much that man had suffered for the sake of the world, he bore a curse for centuries without uttering a word, always with a smile on his face. However, there was one time, and only once when that smile disappeared from his face.

'me, no, the Tower was disappointed with the gods. I have no intention of letting them go.'

Grid vividly remembered Hayate's words that day, when the gods of Asgard turned on humans and revealed their real faces. Grid couldn't forget the killing intent in his voice.

'Perhaps...'

It was undoubtedly why Hayate himself decided to step in despite knowing the consequences of him interfering in Pluto's affairs. Grid had a soft smile on his face.

'If it's with you then I...No, We can do it'

Grid still had a hard time figuring out how to fight the calamities that have befallen the continent, However, with the help of the tower of wisdom, what was once impossible may not be anymore. Grid who gazed at the destroyed capital, Reindhart, felt his eyes become sharper than ever.

''Just you wait... I will never let you go.''

Grid uttered these words as he stared at the sky. He needed to start moving as soon as possible or else he would be wasting time, earning another wish token may be impossible but now was not the time to worry about that, he needed to do his best.

[You have left the presence of the Absolute god]

[Assimilation with the past 'Hero kings' is starting]

'Huh?'

An unexpected message popped up in midair. Then Grid's vision slowly faded and he found himself in an entirely different place and body. It was reminiscent of his assimilation when he used to read Madra's diary.

Suddenly, something appeared before his eyes, a gigantic existence, no it was more like a beast. The beast bellowed with rage, scales all over its body, glowing eyes. Grid could never forget its identity.

'Bunhelier!!!'

Grid's blood started boiling, Bunhelier, the very same being who brought destruction upon his kingdom and family. 

[You're in emotional distress]

[The system has detected a dangerous level of adrenaline being released]

[If the danger persists, assimilation will be forcefully terminated]

Grid calmed down as he remembered it was but the memory of someone unfolding before his eyes.

'But wait, why is Bunhelier here?'

Grid had just realized it, but it was the memory of the first Hero King, so why was Bunhelier facing him? As if reacting to his question, time seemed to stop in the world he was in.

'That's because I am the one who sealed him.'

A voice echoed through the space around Grid. It was an unfamiliar yet warm voice, Grid turned around and he spotted the figure of a man with a toned body, blond hair, and sparkling eyes that would charm even the gods. Although he was handsome, his beauty was different from that of the vampires, it was pure and taintless.

'Welcome to my past, The one who succeeded my will.'

''Thank you, Are you the first Hero king?''

'Well, that's what the people called me. I was but a man with more power than others.'

''I see... So why was I brought here?''

'Hm, It seems you have proven yourself to be truly worthy of inheriting my power, As such this world serves as a Test to you.'

''A test?''

'Mhm, although you have proven that you're spirit is worthy of the title you bear. It is now time to prove that you possess enough power to carry your responsibilities.'

''So you're asking me to beat Bunhelier alone?''

'hahaha, well that was the original test, however, do not worry, I will not be asking you for such an irrational thing. You're still too weak for this kind of test.'

''Then?''

'Prove that you can surpass me, succeed in what I failed to do. Prove to me that there's another path I could have taken, one without regrets.'

''I don't understand?''

'I am sure you will later, after all, you're the one who qualifies to succeed my will.'

''Hey! Wait!''

However, despite Grid's shouting, the man's figure disappeared and the world returned to its prior state. 

[The trial will start when you're ready.]

[Please say 'Start' When you're ready.]

'How am I supposed to fight that thing! Fuck! I keep getting thrown into random events.'

Grid, who understood that he couldn't change anything right now, started checking his stats and equipment.

*******************************************************************

Name: Sigmund Class: Hero King-Legendary(Growth)

Level: 1532

Title: ???

Health: 9,365,109

Mana: 342,568

Fighting energy: ???

Sword Energy: 50,000

Stats

Strength: 40,960★40,960▲ Stamina:40,934 ★40,934▲ 

Agility: 40,976★40,976▲ Intelligence: 15,132

★refers to the stats that have been further elevated due to the effect of fighting energy.

????????  
????????  
????????

Remaining Stat Points: 0

*******************************************************************

'No who the hell is that guy???'

Grid couldn't believe his eyes, each one of his stats was enough to cause a stroke.

'Maybe it's a cheat character made just for this test?'

Grid had doubts that a human could achieve such stats, it was probably a character made for him during this test and not a real replica of the first Hero King.

'At any rate, this sword is not normal either...'

[Balmung]

[Rating: Myth(transcendent)

Durability: infinite 

Attack Power: ?????

Defense: ?????

* A Sword of the myths, forged with Draconic materials.

* ???

* ???

* The skill 'Dragon Seal' is generated.

**???

**???

The origin of the sword is unknown, it's said to be a sword that existed during the age of chaos. It's capable of sealing dragons when it's embedded in their heart.

* Exclusive item( can not be added to inventory)

User: Sigmund.]

'I wonder if...let's try it...'

Grid remembered reading about it in the lists of rewards for being the first myth of the current world. However, after carefully reading the description, he realized the sword he would receive would only be a reproduction of the original made by Hexetia. On the other hand, the sword in his hands right now was the genuine 'Balmung'. Grid checked his skills list and verified that his skills are still there, although he wasn't in his body anymore, it seemed like the assimilation didn't remove his skills.

''Pagma eyes.''

''AHHHHHHHHHH''

Grid felt great pain in his eyes, it was reminiscent of the time when he used appraisal on Chiyou's box...No, it was much greater pain this time.

[Warning: Pagma's eyes status are too low to inspect 'Balmung', recoil will occur]

[Warning: You do not understand the ??? of ??? and it's a concept related to ???]

[Warning: the ??? inside the ??? has reacted and it will ???]

[You lack the necessary knowledge and enlightenment to understand the item]

'What the hell is that shit...'

Grid's pain started subsiding, however, despite it only lasting 3 seconds, it felt like an eternity.

''Open potential , pagma eyes.''

[Pagma eyes-Baal's contractor's version have evolved to Hexetia's eyes]

''Hexetia's eyes''

Once again, pain crawled to Grid's eyes, it was as though nothing changed, however, a single thing did.

[Warning: Hexetia's eyes status are too low to inspect 'Balmung', recoil will occur]

[Warning: You do not understand the ??? of ??? and it's a concept related to 'Chaos']

[Warning: the 'Will' inside the ??? has reacted and it will 'Restore']

[You lack the necessary knowledge and enlightenment to fully understand the item]

''Ughhhh, it fucking hurts!''

'But it worked...maybe...'

''Divinity, open potential, Hexetia's eyes.''

[Hexetia's eyes have evolved to Eyes of genesis]

''Eyes of genesis.''

[Warning: you have partially inspected 'Balmung', but your understanding is insufficient, recoil will occur]

[Warning: You do not understand the 'Core' of the 'Aether' and it's a concept related to 'Chaos']

[Warning: the 'Will' inside the 'Aether' has reacted and it will 'Restore']

[You lack the necessary knowledge and enlightenment to fully understand the item]

[You have acquired a blueprint of Balmung(degraded)]

''Oh! let's go one last time!''

''Divinity.Open potential. Eyes of genesis.''

[Warning: Using open potential on Eyes of genesis may lead to Dangerous levels of pain, will you proceed?]

'You tell me that now...?'

''Yes.''

[Eyes of genesis have evolved to 'Clairvoyance']

[warning! 'Clairvoyance' is a skill that greatly surpasses your initial status!]

''Ugh, whatever. Clairvoyance.''

[you have Witnessed the true nature of 'Balmung', but your Status has been forcefully increased, The world is trying to restore your status, recoil will occur!]

[Warning: You Have understood the 'Core' of the 'Aether'.]

[You have partially understood and witnessed 'Chaos']

[A new realm of possibilities has been added to 'Beyond', but is currently sealed due to your low understanding and status.]

[Warning: the 'Will' inside the 'Aether' has reacted and it will 'Restore']

[Warning: the 'Will' inside the 'Aether' is unable to 'Restore'!]

[You have acquired a blueprint of Balmung(???)]

[You have broken the balance of the world by trying to forcefully ascend]

[Penalties will be delivered.]

[Your status will drop significantly.]

[The Hero King effect activates due to detecting malicious intent.]

[You have resisted]

[Your level will drop to 1]

[You have resisted]

[Your stats will drop by 90%]

[You have resi...]

[System error 9453]

[Penalties can not be delivered]

[Pain equivalent to the penalties will be delivered instead.]

[Warning: the Pain will not stop until Dangerous situations are detected.]

[Absolute pain will be delivered...]

[All pain resistance will be nullified]

[Good luck.]

''huh?wa...AHHHHHHH''

Grid's screams echoed everywhere, the pain he was receiving was the maximum amount the system could deliver such as dangerous consequences won't occur after the pain. However the pain was still intense, and Grid couldn't even think clearly.

''FUCK AHMFG FUCK AHHH FUCKKK FUCKFCUKF...''

Grid words started resembling animal noises as he couldn't utter clear words due to the pain.

*******************************************************************

In another part of the continent, corpses could be seen everywhere, it was the east of the empire. Hundreds of knights boldly fought against the great demons that had appeared throughout the continent, however, the strength of a single-digit great demon rendered all their struggles pointless.

''Soul burn''

It was the appearance of the most powerful curse which only single-digit Great demons could cast. Screams echoed through the battlefield, thousands of soldiers' bodies started to burn due to the curse. It was a power that transcended the realm of magic, the strongest form of soul burn used by the 4th Great demon, Gamigin, who was known for his absolute authority over souls. 

''Meteor.''

It was the last resort of Braham who had arrived at the scene a few hours ago and had the duty of stopping Gamigin's advance. However, despite his Transcendent power and having surpassed his prime by leaps and bounds, he was still too weak to face such an opponent alone. A huge flaming meteor appeared in the sky and headed towards Gamigin's location.

''Ho? Beriache's offspring is still holding up, how curious HAHAHA.''

Gamigin enjoyed witnessing the suffering of those who fought him, although he could have probably killed all those who stood in his way currently, he didn't. Seeing their tears and intense pain brought a greater pleasure to him, and that pleasure was only greater when it was about his old rival's son.

'I can't fall here... If I do, the empire and the kingdom are done for...'

Braham resisted the pain that was crawling through his body and kept fighting against the odds, It was to protect whatever is left from his dear friend's work. 'Grid', it was the name of the person who gave Braham hope again. The name of the person whose words warmed his heart. The name of the person who carried the weight of his predecessor's sins and tried to erase them.

Suddenly Braham's heart started to ache, it was a pain that didn't come from his body but from his soul. A pain that wasn't physical but emotional. To Grid, this feeling was represented by but a few words:

[Braham can share your emotions through your unbreakable bond]

[Braham's tears are falling]

However to Braham, it was unbearable pain, He shared the sense of loss that his dearest friend had experienced. Braham's tears fell as he couldn't bear the weight of his body anymore.

''You gave up already? How disappointing, I expected too much from Beriache's Descendants.''

Gamigin raised his index finger and pointed at Braham, Mana gathered at the end of his fingered as he mumbled.

''Soul Bu...''

''Bloody carnival''

However a voice suddenly interrupted Gamigin, To others, it seemed as if it was a siren's voice; however, to great demons, it was a voice that caused an incomparable fear sealed inside them to return.

''Beriache??!! How? No...where??''

It was the voice of the former third Great demon, Shizo Beriache, one of the 3 Great monarchs of Hell. If the difference between the 10th and 9th great demon was comparable to that between the 2 continents, then that between the 3rd and 4th great demon was no less than that between Hell and Asgard. Gamigin's body started trembling for the first time since he arrived on the battlefield. 

''You are an eyesore, what are you doing, struggling against a bug?''

The voice was talking to Braham, however, it didn't contain mockery but rather disappointment. It was the arrival of none other than the vampire duchess, Marie rose.


	5. Chapter 5

''To think you of all people would be the one to help me.''

''Hoo, the little boy seems to be really attached to you, I can't let his motivation to destroy GD wither away because you're dead can I?''

''Bah''

When Marie rose had arrived on the battlefield to support Braham, it could be said that the roles were completely inverted.

''Beriache...How... You should have been dead, that wasn't what Baal said!!''

''Can you stop mumbling non-sense, I don't have time to play with you anyway.''

Gamigin who wasn't able to grasp the situation was in a state of confusion. The information about Shizo Beriache's death has been known in Hell for centuries. Yet here she was, standing before him, not only that but she was even stronger than her prime in Hell. In the midst of his confusion, a roar filled the world, it was the same roar that grid would be hearing right now. Enormous wings covered the gray sky, A Dragon, one of the strongest and most feared beings of Satisfy, had arrived at the eastern border of the empire. Shortly after, Ominous energy filled the air around Gamigin and the 3 vampires.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA, who would have believed that you would show up in such a place, Truly Interesting, Beriache's little daughter!''

One could not mistake the identity of the owner of the voice which echoed through the land. The source of evil, The only great demon to have existed before the Genesis, As well as the strongest among them, a being that could be compared to a Dragon. The first great demon, Baal; His mere gaze petrifies the world and his voice horrifies the weak.

''Tch...at a time like this''

Although Marie rose was powerful, without the presence of the Blood king she was still far from being Baal's match. The arrival of Baal on Pluto was truly the prelude to the world's destruction.

''Night of the dead.''

While Marie rose was distracted by Baal's arrival, Gamigin didn't miss this chance and deployed his Strongest field. Night of the dead, as its name suggests, it is the night that symbolizes the return of the souls from the land of the dead. Although his overall physical and magical abilities were subpar compared to the top Great demons; Gamigin still managed to reach the fourth seat. It would not be inaccurate to say that the reasons behind this were both, the strength of his 'soul Burn', and his special field, which materialized the souls and gave them the ability to interact with the world inside his field. For humans, it was perhaps the most terrifying ability, not only because the souls could not be harmed by physical attacks, But also because of the regret each person holds and their longing for the dead.

Millions of souls appeared throughout the world, Be it a mere villager or a Hero from ancient times, they were all summoned today for one reason.

''Destroy everything in your path!''

***************************************************************************** 

While multiple battlefields filled the west continent, There was only one that gathered the attention of the whole world. The empire's capital 'Titan' was now filled with a huge number of soldiers who were prepared to attack at any time. 9 Special people could be spotted among the countless people in this city. It was none other than the 9 members of the tower of wisdom.

''Has it been 200 years since we killed Gujel? Man, that was a tough fight.''

A man with a fit body and huge muscles started talking, regardless of who noticed him, They wouldn't doubt that he would be able to destroy a whole castle with his bare fists. His black hair and yellow eyes gave him a unique aura. He was the 6th seat of the tower of wisdom, the martial artist, Ken.

''Huh? It's not like you did anything though? you kept punching his forehead and getting frustrated because you couldn't break it.''

Jurene, The 5th seat, swiftly replied to Ken's words. His young face that lacked any wrinkles made Ken look like his father.

''HA??? AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO, A**HOLE? YOU JUST SAT BACK AND WATCHED YOUR MONSTERS POKE HIS SCALES!''

''OH YE? WANNA SEE HOW THEY'LL POKE YOUR EYES OUT NEXT?''

The countless soldiers looked at them with Depressed eyes, one would not need to think much to notice all of them had the same thoughts.

'We're counting on them to stop a Dragon?'

Their quarrels were childish and immature, So naturally, the soldiers started doubting their abilities.

''Now, now, kids. Let's stop meaninglessly wasting time, shall we?''

Fronzaltz, one of the 2 giants that belonged to the tower of wisdom, as well as the second seat opened his mouth while displaying an imposing aura.

''Uh... yes, of course, you're right senior, ha, ha...''

''Haha, yes... how childish we were, haha...''

Ken and Jurene, who had already experienced how severe Fronzaltz's punishments were, softly shut their mouths and put on an awkward and forced smile. Although all the tower's members were in a tense mood, there was particularly one person who was different from his usual self. His blue eyes were slightly dim and his sighs were long.

'Grid...'

The identity of this man was Hayate, the leader, and holder of the first seat inside the tower. His worries were different from the other members, while the others worried about Bunhelier's strength, Hayate was worried about Grid's mental strength.

'Hold on, I am sure you can get through it...'

Hayate had heard about the death of Irene and Lord, Knowing how gentle and soft Grid's heart was; He couldn't help but worry about him after he lost so much in such a short time. To Hayate, Grid was not a simple pioneer or friend, He was more of a disciple and a son; Every time he saw Grid grow and work hard to protect those he cared about, he couldn't help but see his past self in him. 

'Perhaps that's why I am even more worried...'

Hayate knew how similar Grid was to him. To Hayate, who lost everything after the day he became a Dragonslayer and built the tower, Grid was a ray of hope, proof that he could have taken a different path from the one he chose. Proof that the optimal and perfect end exists and is not just an illusion that Hayate dreamed of.

'Those damned gods... What do they take us for...'

Hayate clenched his fists once again and the air around him turned heavy as he remembered the careless actions of the gods who decided to wipe out humanity because of their own selfishness. Without prior notice, a palm hit Hayate's back.

''Worry not senior, It's not like those damned bastards will escape unscathed now that we're here HAHAHA. Besides that kid is not one who would give up in that kind of situation, quite the opposite, he will rise again, more motivated than ever.''

The man carried a smile on his face and His lightheartedness made Hayate calm down. None could do that in this situation except for the legendary housewi...No, Sword saint Biban.

the sky started turning Grim and 2 distant figures could be seen on the Horizon. Bunhelier and Nevartan were getting closer to 'Titan', their final battlefield.

*************************************************************************

''AHHHHHHHHH...ST...AHHHH...OPPPPPP''

[The system has detected the player's willingness to surrender]

[The system will delete the acquire blueprint in exchange for stopping the pain penalty]

[Do you agree?]

''No...what kind of AHHHHH...BULLSHIT''

[The player has confirmed once again your negative answer.]

[The Pain penalty will persist]

Grid had been experiencing Intense pain for the past few minutes. Although he was presented with the choice of stopping it in exchange for losing the blueprints of 'Balmung', His greed and blacksmith's intuition stopped him from doing so. 

''Please...else...anything ELSE.''

Grid was on the verge of fainting due to the constant pain he was receiving, however, he knew more than anyone else that he couldn't afford that. His duty was before all to revive his family, and it would still be so even if it meant losing this opportunity. But Grid was special for a reason, it was his greed, one that wished to bring all his wishes true regardless of the odds.

[Your willpower and greed are poison to your soul]

[However, you have adapted to this poison and turned it into your own power]

[The system respects your persistence]

[The system offers you another path]

[Do you wish to stop the pain in exchange for temporarily sealing the blueprint?]

[The blueprint will be unsealed once your status and knowledge reach the required level.]

''YES...YESSS''

[The system has confirmed your choice]

[The blueprint has been temporarily sealed]

[The penalty will stop]

''Ah...fuck...finally.''

He had finally escaped the loop of unbearable pain.

[You have resisted 'Absolute pain' for 12 minutes and 27 seconds.]

[This is an impossible achievement!]

[Willpower and persistence have increased tremendously!]

[Your understanding of 'Absolute' has increased significantly!]

[The possibility of a new sword dance have been opened]

[Increase your understanding to shape the sword dance]

''Wow...I guess it was worth it''

''Start''

He had one duty now, finish the trials as soon as possible, and earn another token.

*ROAR*

Bunhelier's roar, which Grid was already plenty familiar with, appeared again.

[The quest has been generated]

[Trials of a true hero-1]

[The first Hero King, Sigmund, was the only person of the current world who nearly reached the realms of a myth. However, despite having the qualifications in terms of power and feats, He walked a path of despair and solitude. Thus his feats only reached the ears of the people as that of an anonymous person. Experience the life and regrets of 'Sigmund' and prove to him, You, who became a true myth, that another path did exist so that he may find true peace and satisfaction.

Quest warnings: 

Quest clear conditions: Show 'Sigmund' the path that would have allowed him to pass on without regrets.

Quest clear rewards:????, linked quest 'Trials of a true hero-2

Quest failure penalties:????

Quest time limit: none.]

''Hey...What the hell is that...''

Live the life of another person? Grid didn't have the time for that, he needed to get out quickly, or else he wouldn't be able to save his family.

'What are you waiting for, Hero king?'

''I am sorry, but I can't accept your request, there's something truly important to me that I need to do right now...''

'If you prove your qualifications, I can grant you any wish within my capabilities. However, you must take responsibility for your greed.'

[If you complete the 'Trials of a true hero' Linked quests, you will be granted a 'Wish token'!]

[However, if you fail them, you will lose the 'Hero king' title]

[Do you accept Sigmund's proposal?]

Grid frowned, nonetheless, knowing that this may be the best development that would happen to him, he answered with a stern look.

''Of course.''

[You have accepted Hero Sigmund's proposal!]

[Good luck!]

[The trials will begin.]

The landscape around Grid changed dramatically, A moment ago he was on a battlefield and was prepared to face Bunhelier. Now he was in a small village in the middle of spring, villagers were shouting and laughing all around him. In front of him was a young girl with a stunning beauty who was smiling brightly. However to Grid, she was familiar, it was someone he had met before, although it was 500 years later.

''Betty?''

Betty, Baal's first contractor and the 4th seat of the tower of wisdom. It was a development Grid could have never imagined.


End file.
